Wandering through the rooms in your head
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: Caught in the mind games of a group of rogue physics it's up to Hiei to save the Detectives... or is it? Things are not what they appear and Kuwabara holds the key...
1. Prologue

The dark sky arches over them as they stand before the broken down mansion. The two teens eye it warily breathe fogging before them. The taller one speaks bright hair in his brown eyes. "Dude?" His smaller comrades glares at him from the corner of one almond-shaped eye. "Yeah." "Do you get the feeling that if we go in there we're dead?" Clouds are gathering as the wind raises, "Yeah." The sound of rainfall begins lightly, quickly becoming a roaring downpour. "Were still going in there aren't we?" "Yep." Pulling his coat over his head the taller one growls - "Shit."

As the animated idiots go into the speeding mansion Kuwabara and Urameshi laugh at the display. "Hey Kuwa, the next time we go on a mission we gotta use those lines." Tossing popcorn in the spirit detective's face Kuwabara snorts. "Yeah, right - so as to tempt Hiei into finally gutting us?" Rolling his eyes, "Yee-eah!" Shrugging Kuwabara nods, "Eh, why not he hates us anyway." A pillow is thrown as the dorks on the t.v. scream like little bitches.

So, then because fate reads like a story no one likes the lights go out. As though they'd simply blinked they see themselves in the middle of nowhere. Wind rustles through the trees while leaves skitter across the ground like origami insects. It's cold, the smell of moisture in the air. It's not fake - everything is so real it sets their teeth on edge. "Yuusuke?" "Yeah, Kuwa?" The two continue to look around them trying to keep the yellow eyes in sight. "Do you get the feeling if we enter these woods we're walking into our death? "Yeah."

There is no actual sky above them. "Were still going in aren't we?" Looking back quickly they are miles apart. Blinking they stand beside each other. "Yep, where the hell else are we gonna go?" A wooden post stands between them four signs upon it. "Shit. You know this was funnier on t.v." The little man smirks from his seat upon the pole. "Hn, most things are."


	2. Chapter 1

_"Things are always funnier in movies."_

His eyes blink open to a blaring whiteness that gradually resolves it's self into the ceiling - a ceiling. Maybe his ceiling, except he's running a bit of a blank. "Oookay - what's going on?" The ceiling has been replaced by sky, storm surge grey and patriarchal blue clouds roiling with lightening. "Damn." It's begun to rain.

It's begun to rain; hard enough that little Yuusuke can't see anything through the window. The cool glass on his face reminds him of something, _the ground beneath his cheek as the barrel points at his head. _Blinking he shrugs ashis older form sits in the corner picking at his chair's cherry green upholstery. Suddenly the teenager slams his fist down on it's arms. "What is goin' on?! Where's Kuwabara? Hiei? Kurama, Koenma, Botan, anyone?!" Blinking calmly little Yuusuke decides his older twin is crazy - only crazy (or drunk) people shout like that for no reason.

'This is impossible.' For the nth time Yuusuke goes over what happened - or at least what he thought happened - which is really the same thing to his thinking. The sky had been about to break incandescent cracks spidering its roiling complexion. A stiff breeze plastered his too thin shirt to his chest and Kuwabara was entirely too far away. Hiei sat upon the signpost like an oversized crow cloak undulating like shadows beneath a capering light. _"Where are we?"/"Where's Kurama?"_,they said. Hiei hadn't seemed to hear them his Jagan open and blazing. Fist clenched tight, tight in his anger? Frustration? Fear?

Kuwabara had been paler then normal, shivers racing beneath his milky skin. _"Something's coming."_ It'd been hard to understand the redhead past the chattering of his teeth. Hiei's Jagan turned in the direction Kuwabara stared as Hiei continued to stare at Kuwabara. _"They're coming for __you__." _What da hell are you talking about?! Neither seemed to hear him as his fists pounded the barrier between them. "They can't hear you."

Spinning around clumsily he glared at the dandy standing before him. Back-length black hair, almond-shaped eyes radiating amusement, a generous currently smiling mouth, a round cherubic face set on a body seemingly capable of crushing the very gates of Hell. One large hand holds the much smaller one of a little brown boy who could be the exact duplicate of a younger Yuusuke. The green eyes squint shut in merriment as they see the direction of his stare. "He's lonely you know? Perhaps it'd be best if you spent some time with him."

That's how he ended up stuck in this stupid room with this stupid brat or illusion or whatever the hell It is. The little brat with his face is blinking at him again a mocking grin on its too familiar face. Rain streaks down the window behind it even as thunder shakes the figurines on the shelves. This place is so freaking weird all fixed up like some granny's house in a western fairytale. Growling at It, he begins picking at the chair's seams again ignoring the pinprick pain occurring in his corresponding arm. "You shouldn't do that - it's bad." The thing's voice is surprisingly husky - "Whatever kid. Go bug someone else." The temperature seems to plummet as the boy shouts, "You shouldn't do that - stop it! **Stop it**!"

The boy-thing rises up to a full height of seven feet, its face a mask of rage. "Why do you always mess things up?! Why can't I have anything for me? Why can't I have _**any**_thing **nice?!** You stupid little brat, you stupid bitch, you dumb, stupid piss-brained little bastard!" It's voice is a disturbing blend of his mother's and the distorted brat's. It's mutating even as he watches and somehow he feels himself becoming scared. As It screams increasingly familiar dialogue It swings it's now massive arms breaking shelves and figurines. Taking up the very same chair he damaged It slams him into the wall with it.

Black spots swim in front of his eyes for a moment. He can feel what seems to be every bone in his chest, besides which something warm and wet is dripping down his collar. He is disoriented enough to simply lie there, his stillness only serving to further agitate the giant. Meaning that even as he finally attempts to stand up he is suddenly lifted off the hardwood floor by the enraged juggernaut. Shaking his head, he slams a fist into its head and manages to break free of its grip. Rolling into a crouch on the other side of the room he charges his spirit gun - "Suck this brat!" He fires.

'Damn.' He thinks again soaked to the skin and terribly sleepy. His hair is plastered to his head, the jeans he wears slowly being dragged off by the weigh of water in them. A cough rattles his chest and at the back of his mouth there is a taste of heated copper. _'I'm never sick.' _Blinking he looks upward despite the futility of it. He's been out here for hours, wherever here is. Large, beads of cold water fall to strike his upturned face. Shivering he crouches further between the gnarled roots of the giant tree he huddles against. "Where are they?" He doesn't wonder who or what they are.

Running down every corridor - every dirt, dusty corridor echoing with the sound of his own bare feet. Someone shouts (Spirit Gun!) someone searches (where are you?) someone waits (where are they?!) and someone sleeps. He runs fast, long tangled hair in his face, clothes too big for him as he swings around another right corner white-knuckled fist clenching his pants tight around his slight waist. Another whistling call echoes eerily around him its source somewhere close behind him. The wooden walls he pasts bulge before exploding showering the path he has left with inch-long splinters. "Hiei!" The whistling is definitely getting closer.

Again he growls as he stumps back toward the damnable house. Oh, it appears normal enough, but every time he tries to enter he is knocked elsewhere. Last time it was mid-air over a frozen, pearly wasteland. A child's terrified screams blew past him raising his ire. His anger shattered the scene landing him back where he began. If not for the missing wall this could very well be Kurama's room back in the human realm. Though Kurama's room has never been so desolate - wallpaper peeling like sunburned skin, windows drooling salt-scented rain like nerveless mouths.

Once more, he tries to remember what occurred before he awoke here. The sudden, violent pain makes him stop, but only because he cannot afford to be laid low so long as the others are in danger. Leaving the mirror image of Kurama's room he begins down the overgrown path toward the post-sign and the house. _"Hiei!"_ He picks up speed Jagan unleashed as he runs faster and faster. He will kill whoever's idea this damn place is.

The smoke clears and Yuusuke stands uncertainly feeling confused. Somehow he feels less present as though the solid outline that forms him has been partially erased. Like he is a child's sand castle kissed by the ravenous sea. There's no sign of the kid. "Illusion then." Never mind the shambles swiftly surrendering to the ever present rain, walls running with what looks to him like rust. Demons bleed black with smell like sulfur, and he has learned to ignored his own blood - and it's scent of copper. Shaking his ringing head his pleasure grows ten-fold as he turns to see the door now open. "Hold on guys, Yuusuke Urameshi is coming to kick some ass!" Gingerly he makes for the door unmindful of the sticky line running from his right ear. Through the rain-slick window the cherubic man smirks, his eyes happy little crescents.

End Chapter 1


End file.
